User blog:CyberRaptorX5074/Midori-Ryoshi Episode 2: Galloping Archers and Crocodilian Lancers
'-20/02/2018-'' Tuesday' ''-Balboa Park, after School-' 14:30 o'clock'' -Garren and Martin stand in the middle of the Park street, with Garren putting on his hat- Garren: JOIN THE GREEN HUNTERS! THE NEWEST GUILD OF SAN DIEGO! Martin: WE CAN FIGHT CRIME TO HARD FOR POLICE-FORCES, TRAVEL THE WORLD AND COMPLETE ALL SORTS OF QUESTS! -the People there are all uninterested or the Boy and his Manticore get ignored. In addition to this, they can hear the chriping of a grasshopper, which got eaten by Martin afterwards- Garren: -sighs- Nothing... Martin: Seemingly Metropolis areas are full of wuzzes Garren: Don't you think that's a bit harsh? There were people from metropolan areas which became heroes. Take Spiderman for example, who fights crime in New York since 2008 Martin: Then it depends on the City. New York has seen a lot of shi* in the past and San Diego was....actually very peaceful. Garren: Hm...you got a point..well, let's ask somewhere else if we can find a me- -before he could finish his sentence, he saw a Centaurid practicing her archery. A blonde Centaurid named Lea Hylonoma, with brown horse body, a vest and a thunder-like bow- Martin: -whistles- she looks good Garren: I...i have never seen a Centaur in reality before, but.....aren't Centaurids bustier then this? -directly after he said that, a arrow of Lea bounced off the target plate, and shot Garren's hat from his head, scaring both him and Martin. Lea then galloped to the two- Lea: Oh, im so sorry young sir, i haven't notice your presence! Garren: Um...Um...no....problem? -looks at the hole in his hat- Aww, this hat was one of my favorites xc Lea: -notices the Katana sheath Garren carries- Aren't you a bit young for wielding a Katana? Garren: Oi, i was allowed to get one, and im 16 years old, so past sexual maturity -_- Martin: He knows how to wield this thing, Lea: Hm....i would be foolish to raise my voice against a manticore, but i want to see how good you actually are, young sir. A sparing-match. Garren: Challenge accepted -grins- Martin: -runs towards other people in the Park- Make some space, a sword-sparing match is about to happen! -in addition to her bow, Lea also got a long-version of a Xiphos sword- Lea: My name is Lea Hylonoma, born on the Island Cyprus and a warrior-nomad! -draws her sword- Garren: I am Garren Dash, born in San Diego, California and a crazy otaku-guy -draws his katana- -and so, the swordmatch begins. Both opponents slash with their swords, but Lea seems to have the upper hand. After a bit, Garren falls to the ground- Martin: Yikes! Lea: You okay Dash? -helps him up- Garren: Kinda, seems like you kicked my butt -both laugh a bit- Lea: You have proven yourself worthy of wielding your weapon. There are moments where losses and wins are on a small line. Like our sparing match Garren: -looks at his Katana- I haven't got it for that long, but i have seen alot of things and tried some moves by myself. Lea: So, you learn from watching it on the screen? That does not always work. Garren: Didn't say i was just watching TV. Lea: -sees the poster Garren made- The Green Hunters....what is this? Martin: That is a Guild Garren has formed, after having a Avenger-esc. Idea Garren: Ahem, that Troll almost killed me -_- Lea: You can count me in youngster. A Guild starting with a young man like you might be a interesting experience -both shake hands after Lea signed at Garren's clipboard- Garren: We might need a few additional members, but for now, Martin and I will go home. Await me at the San Diego Highschool at 14:30 o'clock, or in the Birdland neighborhood. Lea: I prefer waiting at this human-school, even if human school-systems are questionable. Garren: See ya tomorrow Lea! Lea: Rest well, Martin and Garren -also leaves the park- '''-21/02/2018- ''Wednesday'' ''-San Diego Highschool- 14:35 o'clock'' Garren: -walks out of the school building, where Lea and Martin have already been waiting- Lea: Greetings Dash! Martin: Sup Garren: Hey Lea, how long have you been waiting? Lea: Five minutes, not much -some Guys from Garren's class look to Lea- Classmate Devil: Disgusting what girlfriends you got, adult and a horse's ass -his gang giggles- -Garren just wanted to say something, but Lea shot a arrow, ripping of the pants of the Devil, revealing his pants- Lea: I am just a friend to a younger individual, and attentionally insulting misconceptions are normally punished harder. Leave now and never say something like this again -the guys then run away and other kids look suprised, while Garren laughs his butt off- Garren: Take that NICO! Lea: That should shut this youngster's mouth Martin: -claps with his paws- Lea: Who were these three? Garren: The Devil was Nico Deuko, The Lionman was Benedikt Weyler and that Anubis was Lawrence Krossner. Those people aren't evil, just dumb and annoying -_- Lea: Back to topic, finding new members for the Green Hunters. Garren: Right, and i have two ideas where such people can appear Martin: -raises a eyebrow- Um, you sure about that? Garren:-jumps on the saddle of Lea- i will tell you the way Lea: Alright then. Can you keep up Martin? Martin: -splays his wings- Of course i can -both of them start to run/fly- ''-White Dragon Martial Arts-'15:00 o'clock' Lea and Martin look fuddled at some training kids Garren: -asks a Oni/Elf Hybrid- Hey there kid... -looks at the name sign-..Kai, we need some members for our Guild, do you wanna join? Kai: I do not have much interest -acts pretty cold- Garren: -steps back to Lea and Martin- no sucess -_- Lea: It would be pretty irresponsible to hire a kid under 10 years of age, so it is good that no one here joined^^' Martin: This horned kid seemed not kid-like Kai: -works on his moves better then the other kids- Garren: Well, i still got another idea! ''-Lazerblast Arcade-' 15:30 o'clock'' Garren: -jumps off Lea's saddle- Lea: A warrior at a Arcade? That seems slightly dubious Martin: Many strange things happen in such places, like the appearence of a great fighter Garren: And i thought the same thing, well then, HERE WE GOOO! Garren: -walks in and sees many people playing- Garren: Hm, there must be someone suitable member somewhere -stumbles over a crocodilian tail.- -This tail belongs to a Sobek with blue spikes, with the name of Manuel Peter, who currently plays Donkey Kong- Manuel: Woah, are you alright boy? -helps up Garren- Garren: Thanks sir. -he notices that there is a staff with a bondage-covering its top- What a odd staff Manuel: Oh, uh, that is my Spear, i covered the head so it would not be seen as a weapon. Garren: Cool, so you are a lancer -looks at the game- Is that the original Donkey Kong? Manuel: Eeyup, one of my favorite games. Garren: Im not much into gameplay, but i do like Videogame-worlds. Did you know that this is not only the first actual, but first chronological Mario-game? Manuel: Huh? Where did you got that of? Garren: Researching and counting two and two together Manuel: I like you, boy -pats him on the shoulder- Garren: Hehe, thanks^^ -Lea and Martin walk over- Martin: I like the crocodile Manuel: Wow, you got a Manticore? That's badass Garren: The Name is Garren Manuel: Manuel -shakes hands with Garren- Lea: I am not sure if he can be a good member of the Guild. Manuel: A Guild? Garren: I founded a Guild for protecting San Diego, where the Human Police is not allowed to go. Cryptozoological, Paranormal and Xenobiological thingies Manuel: Sounds awesome, i am in! Lea: Hm, before you can join, i wanna see if you can actually fight Manuel: Alright Centaurid gal -grabs his spear- i am in -they leave the Arcade, with Lea and Manuel preparing for a sparing match- Lea: Lea Hylonoma, ready for battle! Manuel: Manuel Peter, ready for battle! Garren: -lifts his arm up- Begin! -Lea's Xiphos sword repeatedly gets blocked by Manuel's spear. After the spear was thrown out, Manuel pulled out two bamboo tonfas, which he used to throw the sword out of Lea's hand and holding one of it in front of her face- Lea: You are...pretty agile for your kind Manuel: Thanks for the compliment, Lea -wraps the Tonfas back up- Lea: You have earned some respect Manuel. Garren, i will let your friend join in Garren: Good, only write it down here -pulls out a Paper where Garren's, Martin's and Lea's name are written down- Manuel: -writes his name down- There, i would say we should celebrate this! Martin: Uuum....how exactly? ''-Wendy's, 1621 Grand Ave- '''15:50 o'clock'' Garren: A dinner at Wendy's? Manuel: Eeyup, i got a friend that works here, and some cash due to my parents having a good farm -a succubus comes to write down their order- Succubus: May i take your order? -Garren widens his eyes. It was the same Succubus he saved from Reggie. The name-sign said Julia Minnelton.- Manuel: Hey Jules, the usual for me, and my friends here. We got a good day Julia: Right awa- -she recognizes Garren- Oh, you also go here? Garren: yeah, like chicken nuggets and stuff. Julia: Hmm, i think some extra for savior would not hurt -writes it down and goes away- Martin: Garren, could you explain what's going on? Garren: This is the girl i saved the life of Lea, Manuel and Martin look at him Martin: THIS exact Succubus? Garren: Yes. Lea: Saved? From who or what? Garren: A Cave Troll named Reggie. He wanted to rip off her wings, and torture her for the funsies, but i interfered. She could escape, but i got a major beatdown. He was eventually arrested. Manuel: -looks at Garren, and holds his shoulder- You saved the life of my friend and neighboor...i owe you something Julia: -comes back with food- Here you go, the usual Manuel: -gives her the money- Thanks alot Julia Julia: Anytime -goes to the next table- Garren: -eats some frites and chicken nuggets- Manuel, that was a excellent idea Lea: -eats some salad- I would say, this was a succesful day. My time as a regular mercenary is over. Manuel: Im glad that you guys enjoy it. So Kid, are we four the only ones of the Guild Martin: -from the other side of the window- Well, no, we might need some additional members before we can start our quest, and you need to know Garren's mom, so there is still a bit of a way. Lea: A hard way is worth walking, like my father said -picks a frite from Garren- Garren: Hey! Those are mine! Lea: I can't help it, they are pretty fantastic -everyone laughs or smiles- -back at the White Dragon Martial Arts, Kai is still training, but hears a familiar voice. A Oni walks in, with green hair, by the name of Kenji- Kenji: Kai! Kai: -stops his moves- Hey Dad. -walks over to him- Is it time already? Kenji: Sadly yes, time to go home Kai: Oh uh, Dad....there were some strangers in the Building today. Kenji: Oh? Kai: Some spiky-haired human, a Centaurid and a full-grown Manticore. Kenji: A Manticore!? That is pretty odd. Hmm....i hope i will see them one day by myself -the two walk out of the building, wondering about the Green Hunters's appearence- Category:Blog posts Category:Midori-Ryoshi Episodes